


Taken

by Bonesda



Series: Zombies 2 never happened Universe [3]
Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonesda/pseuds/Bonesda
Summary: Steve thought he met the girl he'd ask out, but he didn't know she was all ready taken. His friend, Jake, has to set him straight.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus & Addison Wells, Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Series: Zombies 2 never happened Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697587
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have had a few ideas for stories lately and this one popped into my head a week or so ago and it has been dying for me to write it up!

It’d only been two weeks since Steve moved to Seabrook, but he thought he was doing well. Well, as well as a teenager can do, moving to a new school in the middle of the school year. 

He even made a friend on the first day at Seabrook High School. Jake was an offensive lineman on the football team, and, while he looked like a normal jock when Steve first met him, he was cool. They got paired with each other in chemistry class that first day. They both liked video games and talking comics. They were also both terrible at chemistry, but they could figure that part out later.

It was on that fateful Wednesday, when time stopped, and he thought he’d found the girl of his dreams; ‘thought he’d found the girl of his dreams’ being the opportune phrase. It was morning, right before the bell, and Steve was late. He quickly grabbed what he needed from his locker and slammed it shut before jogging towards his first class of the day, Algebra. As he was turning the corner towards that class, tragedy happened. He collided with someone and both of their books went scattering everywhere.

“Shit!” Steve exclaimed looking at his stuff all over the floor. He hastily began to try to pick everything up.

“Oh! I’m so sorry! I was not paying attention to where I was going!”

Steve looked up from picking up his stuff and thought he was dreaming. In front of him, on the ground, gathering her things, was a girl in a cheerleading uniform. She looked like an angel to him. ‘Wow,’ he thought to himself. “No! It’s my fault. I was late to class and in a hurry. Are you all right?” He asked after a moment.

“What? Oh! Yes! I’m fine,” she replied. She looked up, recognition dawning on her face, and exclaimed, “Hey; you’re the new guy! Jake told me about you! Steve, was it?”

“Yup! Just got here two weeks ago. Jake is really cool,” Steve replied as they continued to collect their belongings. He handed her a book and said, “He didn’t tell me he knew any of the cheerleaders, though.”

She laughed, “It’s kind of hard not to know the cheer captain when you are on the football team. I’m Addison Wells by the way!” She held out her hand in greeting.

Steve took it and could not help but notice how soft her hands were. He did notice a strange mark near her wrist but shook it off as a burn. The warning bell was ringing when they finished gathering and sorting their things. “Shit! Guess we’ll have to talk more later?” He questioned as he started off again towards algebra.

“Sure!” She called back, also beginning to jog in the opposite direction.

Luckily, Jake was only a few seconds late getting to his desk and only received a swift warning look from his teacher. The day proceeded as normal for Jake, except for the near constant distraction of thinking about Addison. When the bell rang for lunch, he made his way to the cafeteria and sat down at the table he and Jake had shared over the last two weeks. This time, however, he had someone else to look for as well.

“Who are you looking for?” Jake asked as he walked up, sat down, and saw Steve still looking around for someone. 

“Oh, I met this girl today, man. She was so pretty! I was hoping to get her to sit with us!”

“Darn, man. Only two weeks and already got a girlfriend? You work fast,” Jake teased with a smile. Steve laughed good naturally, “So how did you meet this mystery girl?”

“Funny story. We were both late for class and I was running down the hallway and, well, we kind of collided and dropped our stuff. We talked briefly and she was super awesome!” Steve gushed.

“Nice. Did you get her name after you tried to run her over?”

“Ha ha, very funny! Yes, I did get her name and she mentioned you. Her name was Addison Wells,” Steve answered.

At the mention of Addison’s name, Jake’s face went through a few emotions. First Steve saw shock, then... Wait, was that anger? And, finally, it settled on humor. “What?” Steve asked.

Jake continued to laugh for a moment before saying, “Well, you are new here, so I guess you don’t know yet.”

“Don’t know what?” Steve pressed as he stopped looking for Addison.

“I’m sorry to break this to you, man, but, well, she is taken, bud,” Jake answered sympathetically.

“Taken? That’s a strange word for having a boyfriend at 17,” Steve pointed out before adding, “You make it sound like she’s married.”

“Well she kind of is,” Jake responded, “It’s complicated and I do not know all the particulars, but I’ll try to break it down for you.” Steve looked at him questioningly. “So you know the Zombies here, right?”

“Yeah? What about them.”

“They have this thing called marking that they do, sometimes. It’s to let other Zombies know that someone is another Zombie’s mate.”

“Why are you telling me about Zombies? I thought this was about Addison.”

“I am talking about Addison. To understand her you have to understand this part first.”

“Okay, go on.”

“Marking another Zombie, at least for the Zombies, is basically marriage for them,” Jake resumed.

“Wait, are you suggesting a Zombie marked Addison? I thought she was human. I mean she looked human-“

“Oh! She is definitely a human,” Jake laughed

“But, if she is human, why does this matter?” Steve asked.

“You answered your question, man. She is marked,” Jake said. “Marking is the ultimate form of endearment for Zombies. They hold marking higher than marriage in their culture. It’s one of their most fundamental kinds of intimacy, and if the rumors are true, she... Well, she asked to be marked.”

‘So you are telling me the girl I’ve been crushing on all day not only has a boyfriend, but he is a Zombie and he has marked her as his mate, and this marking has basically made them married in his eyes and the eyes of all Zombies?” Steve repeated back what Jake was trying to get across.

Jake’s face again turned sympathetic, “If it helps, you aren’t the first one, nor will you be the last one, to crush on her. She is amazeballs.”

Steve’s face fell to his lunch as he tried to at least find some comfort in the food in front of him. “What’s his name?”

Jake laughed. “His name is Zed, and he is the fullback on the football team. Kind of the star, to be honest. He has been the leading receiver and runner for the last two years. It’s kind of why I know and understand so much. There she is, by the way,” Jake added at the end. 

Addison had just walked in with an African American girl, another cheerleader, by the looks of it. They moved to an empty table near the trash cans in the darkest corner of the cafeteria.

Steve sighed, “So he treats her right, right?”

Jake laughed harder. ”Dude, you are so under her spell. But, yes, Zed treats her right. He treats her like a queen. He worships the very ground she walks on. Should she want the moon moved, Zed would die trying to find a way to move the moon and then in death would still look for a way to move it.” Jake’s answer seemed to satisfy Steve for the moment. They ate in silence for a few minutes, and then Jake perked up, “Watch, he’s coming.”

Steve looked up then, and what he saw shocked him. Addison’s face had brightened with pure, unadulterated joy. Steve had never known someone could be so happy. He did not understand what could make her so giddy, ‘til he saw someone who could only be Zed walk into the cafeteria and make a beeline for Addison. The tall Zombie leaned down to Addison and kissed her lingeringly. “Wow,” Steve said.

“Yeah, they are very much the ideal couple. It can be kind of sickening to be around them during practices and games, to be honest.”

“How did she know he was coming? Did she get a text?”

“So again, this is merely a rumor, but, according to the other Zombies on the team, marking can make the pair read each other’s emotions and sometimes if they have a really strong connection, they can talk to each other without words.”

“Sheesh. Aren’t they a tad young to be this far along?” Steve questioned.

“Jesus, Steve. Are you their parents?” Jake countered. “But seriously, yes, they are incredibly young to have done what they did. Their parents were furious with them. Especially hers.” Steve waved his hand for Jake to continue. “Again, more rumors, but from what I gathered is that in order for Zed to mark her he had to be full Zombie-”

“What?!”

“Yeah, they locked themselves in the Zombie Safe Room here at the school. I guess it has meaning for them,” Jake shrugged when Steve gave him a weird look. “Then he took his band off and he bit her wrist.”

Understanding dawned on Steve for a moment, “The mark on her wrist is THE mark?”

“Yup! It happened about three months ago. That’s why it still looks a little raw.”

“What happened after that?”

“Well, according to what I’ve learned she had to bite him, too. Though his is on the shoulder; It’s not as deep.”

“How did she not die from a bite on her wrist like that?”

“I don’t know that part of the story, to be honest,” Jake shrugged.

Steve continued to watch Zed and Addison as they ate and laughed with each other across the cafeteria. The look of joy on her face had not faded since Zed came into the cafeteria. Steve shrugged also and said, “Well, I guess there are always video games, right?” Steve added as an afterthought to himself, ‘I guess if she has to be taken it should be by someone like him.’

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really liked this idea that a random dude would get transferred into Seabrook and he would immediately crush on Addison. I mean who would not crush on Addison, right? He would have to have someone explain Zed to him. I thought this was an interesting premise. Let me know your thoughts on this and if you think I should make this a permanent part of my universe. I am glad I added “Marking” in this story, but I’m unsure whether I like it enough to be part of the universe I’m writing.


End file.
